Twilight Knight 4 twilight section
by tonks90210
Summary: what happens when the characters from twilight know the characters from vampire knight love insues of corse rated m just to be sure for my perverted mind in the later chapters


Twilight Knight

Where the characters from twilight and the characters from Vampire Knight know each other and are good friends.

Disclamer:

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight although I wish I did because what I say here might be real.

"Alice, phone."

"Thanks Emmett. Hello this is Alice."

"Hi Alice its Kaname. How are you?"

"Oh, hi Kaname. Im good how about you?"

"Im good. Listien im going to be in town later this week I was wondering if we could grab a 'bite'.

"that would be cool, but just so you know my family and I don't eat real food or drink human blood. We drink the blood of animals."  
"I knew that. I was thinking we could go hunt together."

"Ok yeah, I guess. So hows school going for you?"  
"Its good- same as usual, but good."  
"And Yuki?"  
"She's good as well."  
"So she hasn't awoken yet/"  
"No."  
"Ok, well, I look forward to seeing you Kaname-Sama. Goodbye."  
"Bye Alice." As I returned the phone, Jasper came up behind me, not that I didn't know he was going to, and took me by the waist. He gave me a kiss om the top of my head.

"Who was that babe?"  
I turned around to face him and said, "You remember Kaname Kuran from Japan?"

"Ah yes, I remember him. Isn't he the one who's in love with his-"

"Yes, that's him. Well, anyway, he's going to be in town later this week, and he wants me to show him how we hunt. You don't mind right."

"No, of course not. Why should I?" he said as he kissed my softly.

I whispered in his hear, "I like where this is going." Jasper picked me up and wisked me off to our bedroom where he and I proceded to rid each other of our clothes. As we make love, all I could think about how lucky I was to have a man like Jasper to hold and love me for all eternity.

When we were done he whispered over and over in my ear, "I love you Alice, I love you."

And I replied beck, "And love you Jasper."

Hurry up ant straighten up this place. Kaname-Sama will be here soon and this guest room needs to be cleaned.

"Remind me again why he needs a bed, Alice?"

"Because, Edward, he's different from us in the sense that he sleeps/"  
"Ok, ok, chill out Alice. Its like your in love with the guy. Jasper, you better watch out or this Kaname guy might steal your girl."

"Ah shut up Edward. I would never leave my jasper boo, his sex is just too good." With this jasper turned the closedst thing to bright red that a vampire could turn.

"Wow just a little too much info there sis. Its bad enough having to hear your thoughts while you do it and its also not pleasant hearing every single moan you make. God, although I do have to admit you aren't as bad a Emmett and Rosalie."  
"Why the hell were you listing you perv. What did you wana make it a threesome?"

"Hell no. You crazy Alice I wasn't getting anywhere near you guys last night."

"Awwwwww the virgin's scaraed of sex. How sad.

"Shut up Alice."  
"Then you shut up about Kaname being my Lover."

"Fine deal."

*DING DONG*  
"Ill get it. Edward, Jasper clean this room up as fast as nonhumaly possible."

"Yes Sir, I mean Mam." As I walked down the stairs, for some reason I got butterflys in my stomach. I never got then before when I was seeing Kaname, I wonder why I have them now."  
"Hi Kaname. Welcome to Forks the wettest place on earth if you asked me." I said as I opened the door.

"Hello Alice its nice to see you in person again." His hair was damp with the mist that was in the air, but his face glowed.

"Well come on in. we set up a room for you upstairs. Oh yah please try to ignore my family."

"Ok well thank you Alice. That's really nice of you to set up a room for me."  
"your welcome. Come on ill show you to it."  
"Ok." As I led kaname up the stairs I got a vision of how clean the room was. I thought ot my self, 'thank you Edward, and tell Jasper I love him.' I got a vison back of jasper and Edward fighting because Edward had given jasper a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Alice?"

"Oh its nothing, jasper and Edward are fighting over something stupid."

"Ah it reminds me of myself and Zero."

"hows he doing. Is he you know, one of us?"  
"Unfortunetly, yes. I was devastated for Yuki when she found out."

"We're here. We put a bed in for you because we know hou you like to sleep, and theres a desk where you can do some of your work."

"Thank you Alice."  
"Your welcome Kaname. Ill leave you to get settled then" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Hey Alice thanks again for letting me stay here. That was very kind of you."

"Your very welcome. Friends are always welcome to stay." I called from the hallway.


End file.
